This Present Disclosure generally pertains to tools or removal devices for disconnecting fiber optic connectors. The removal device accommodates closely mounted fiber optic connectors in that a connector can be removed through the digital action of a user's hand without disrupting or dislodging surrounding connectors.
It is generally known that, from time to time, fiber optic connectors including standard connectors such as MPO connectors may be removed or unmated from another connector or from an adapter. For example, fiber optic connectors may need to be removed from an adapter or another connector for repair, replacement or to be used in a different configuration. These connectors are often mounted in tight configurations with little space between them to obtain high connector density. While removing fiber optic connectors with digital ease is an important consideration, it is undesirable to accomplish this to the detriment of good space management and connector density.
Goals that have been arrived at in accordance with the approach of the Present Disclosure, while maintaining connector density, include the attachment of a removal device to connectors that are unmodified for this purpose, eliminating the use of tools that can be easily lost and providing strong structures with flexible designs that transfer digital force from uncongested positions surrounding the fiber optic connector. The Present Disclosure also recognizes that removal devices should be easy to attach from the fiber optic connectors.
Prior art approaches that either have not recognized the positives that could be gained by seeking to achieve these types of objectives or teach solutions other than those of the present approach include U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,981. This patent describes an attachment and disengagement tool for bayonet type fiber optic connectors. The bayonet connector of this patent comprises a coupling nut with raised knurls and J-shaped bayonet slots. The attachment and disengagement tool has L-shaped recesses to fit around and abut the pattern of raised knurls of the coupling nut of the bayonet connector permitting the tool to attach and disengage the bayonet connector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,813 describes a tool for removing and installing fiber optic connectors. The tool has an open-ended socket that receives a fiber optic connector. A rotatable grab element is mounted on the socket. As the grab element is rotated, an end of the grab element rotates inward towards the fiber optic connector, engaging the connector in a gripping manner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,832 describes and requires two parallel arms having tips for engaging corresponding features of a latch mechanism in an SC-type fiber optic connector. Also required is a wedge structure slidably attached to a tapered surface for controlling the force that the two parallel arms apply to the SC-type fiber optic connector. U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,803 describes a fiber optic connector module having a rear-extending member to facilitate assembly and removal of the module from a connector housing, an adapter or similar structure. The rear extender attaches to a structure by means of at least one attachment arm that moves into the structure by means of guide rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,117 describes a multi-component adapter for an optical connector assembly used to align the connector housings. This patent teaches an adapter with features such as the adapter having a shell and a latch ring or a locking member whereby pressure on the tab causes disengagement of the locking member. This adapter also may be used with identifying chips to align the optical connector assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 7,020,376 describes a tool device that comprises a prying end coupled to a grasping end wherein the coupling members, such as a pair of arms, are disposed to transmit a grasping force to the grasping end. The prying end further comprises a prying protrusion and a vertex coupled thereto that intercouple each pair of arms. The tool can be used on a variety of optical connectors of the types including MPO, MT-RJ, LC, SC and SFP. This patent describes tools for removing connectors from high-density fiber optic applications and describes a pair of gripping jaws that move in response to the movement of a trigger in the handle.
Another prior art proposed tool is a rigid metal wire with a metal tab. Free ends or posts of the metal wire are temporarily placed into opposing holes lying along a common axis of the latch housing of the fiber optic connector. In use, the user lifts up on the metal tab, which then rotates on the axis of the two metal posts. The metal parts of this unit push up against the mating adapter and pry back the latch housing to disengage the fiber optic connector from the adapter to remove the connector.
It has been determined that various characteristics of prior art, such as these patents, have shortcomings and undesirable attributes, results or effects. The present approach has recognized and addresses matters such as these to provide enhancements not heretofore available. Overall, the present approach provides a more fully enhanced result for optical connector removal devices.